


First Meeting of Old Friends

by Gigi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Face of Boe watches the Doctor at the end of world party, thinking of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting of Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: In this story we are going with the Rumor that Jack is the Face of Boe. This has not been Beta'ed  
> Warnings: Bad words and talk of sex. Sad fic. Oh, the angst.

I see you Doctor, when I close my eyes, I see you. I know your face, tilt of your head, and the light in your eyes. I can still hear your voice when you whispered all those times in my ear. Your breath a lover's touch on my skin. So warm and sweet, it almost always went to straight to my cock and always to my heart.

Just one word, my name, you whispered in my ear could make my rod hard and my balls ache. A touch of a kiss, your hand in mine, our fingers inter locked. Our body pressed together, tongues touching skin, lips and other tongues. That is the memories that I have of all the years. All the daily things we did, drinking tea, eating bananas, and living.

That just a memory, but I see you now, Doctor, not in memory but standing before me. I remember this face, this is the one you wore when we first meet. The first that I kissed. I've kissed a few sense then and you wouldn't even know.

You don't know me yet, not at all, there is no little whispers lingering in your thoughts that you might have seen my face before. Still I wonder can you feel me, Doctor? Can you sense something not just right in the room? Does a shiver of desire creep over your body settling right between your legs making your cock twitch?

Are your hearts beating a little faster? No, they wouldn't. You would walk past me. Maybe a grin, how those melt me, but you wouldn't know me. The time hasn't come. Not for you and not yet again for me.

But where is Rose? I know she would be at your side, she with her bright eyes. Laughing and making you smile. Has she wondered off? Are you worried yet? No, you don't know her to well enough to start to worry so quickly. You will, she'll become a part of you. How you will love her as she will love you.

Ah, there she is, our Rose. Rightly named for none are as lovely as she not even the flower for which she was named. (Yes, even in my thoughts I flirt, its a habit I shall never be rid of.) How wide eyed and innocent she looks. This is her first trip with you, there is so much I could tell you two.

I can almost hear you say my name in that tone of yours. No, no, don't worry I know you wouldn't want that. I couldn't do that.

Time lines are such a bitch sometimes.

It aches knowing you are only a few feet away. Doctor see me! Take notice of me. I wonder if I beg would you? I would whisper in your ear, everything I feel for you. I have secrets I must wait to tell you. Oh, they are great, perhaps not good and perhaps not evil. I do not see the lines as I once did. But I know the words that I must speak and when the time will come.

Its not my turn. She'll have you all to herself. She'll love you and lose you. For we all lose you in the end. I figure I've gotten more then my share with you, life times. How funny she was the one who gifted us our time together.

Our sweet Rose.

How I love you my Doctor, no matter the face, you are still my Doctor. My lonely God. I want you like I've always had, needing you like I did each day we had together. Our passions burning us alive. Our hearts beating together, your hand in mine. But I wish you would just see me, right now so that we could once again take floor and dance.

-fin


End file.
